


Live to Serve

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Dick Yamato, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Everyone's cool with sex all the time in this universe, F/M, Face-Fucking, Free Use, It's just not taboo, Naruto and Sasuke are a mess always, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sakura is a good girl, Stress Relief by Dicking, bdy, kinky smut, mistaken cock, punishment by dicking, pure filth, sensei kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: The Rokudaime makes a special request that Sakura assists him with stress relief after diplomatic missions, and she is honored to serve her village. Free use kink!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou, Shiranui Genma/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, referenced Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 135
Kudos: 339





	1. The Rokudaime's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: this story exists in a free use universe. Sex isn't stigmatized, and women and men alike are happy to serve and meet the sexual needs of their comrades. All of the sex portrayed in the story is consensual and happens when the characters are of age.
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to peachandbetty for telling me about free use kink. IT FUELS MY SOUL.
> 
> I have three chapters planned, but it might expand if I come up with some other interesting ideas. 
> 
> Now enjoy your filthy smut, you animals.

_He always loves to keep me waiting_ , Sakura thought with a huff, stretching forward and allowing her spine to crackle with the moment. Naked except for four-inch black heels, she pedaled her feet before resuming her position bent over at his desk, her backside facing the door. 

It was a requirement that she presented like this upon the Rokudaime’s return from diplomatic missions. Kakashi was an excellent Hokage within the village, but he had no patience for playing nice when it came to international politics. He was a man of few words, but the ones he did use were sharper than kunai, and he had to use them wisely.

Kakashi hid his frustrations well, but Sakura was a dutiful and observant kunoichi. The few times he let down his mask, she could see the little divots in the red of his lip from biting back scathing remarks during meetings. Sometimes, on the really bad days, he’d even let her soothe the marks with a chakra-laden kiss. Having the power to ease the burdens of one of the strongest shinobi in the world made her heady.

As far as she was aware, Kakashi requested only her for mission relief. Sakura was certain that she wasn’t the only one he used, but when she asked him why she chose her specifically, he joked that she had the best ass in Konoha. The rosette rolled her eyes in response, but couldn’t help but feel warmth gathering low in her belly at the compliment. It made her happy to please her former sensei.

With that thought, Sakura heard the hinges on the door to the Hokage’s office creak open. She froze in her spot, waiting with bated breath. As per the rules, she was not permitted to speak, move, or make a sound until the Rokudaime’s release. Sakura would be a perfectly obedient kunoichi. 

Her hearing felt hypersensitive as she listened for movement around the room. She attributed one sound to Kakashi dropping his bag next to the door, and another to the removal of his gloves. He did not acknowledge her presence verbally, but she felt the heat of his body behind her moments later. The rosette tensed with anticipation as warm palms grasped her ass, spreading her open to his gaze. Sakura already knew her pussy was dripping down her thighs under his inspection, and when she heard the movement of cloth, she prepared herself for penetration. 

Kakashi’s mouth on her wet cunt, however, was a total surprise. It all of her kunoichi training to prevent herself from lurching forward as he drew his tongue from her clit to her hot, wet hole, sliding inside to drink her honey. 

_He was being an ass._ Kakashi knew she couldn’t come first, but of course, he was taking out his frustrations on her body by being a goddamn tease. She clenched around his tongue, feeling the curve of a smile against her folds before slowly fucking her with the nimble muscle. Throat aching from swallowing the moans she wanted to let out, she breathed deeply through her nose to maintain her composure. Sakura was certain that Kakashi was trying to get her to break the rules so he could punish her, but she had no intention of being anything less than perfect when it came to her duties. 

He pulled away, and this time, Sakura knew for certain that the sound she heard was his zipper. In the span of a breath, Kakashi entered her, slowly sinking to the hilt with a low groan. Her former sensei was _thick_ , but he was always kind enough to give her a moment to acclimate. Fighting the impulse to rock back into his cock, she gave him a little squeeze of affirmation. He was already hours later than he said he would be, and she still had a job to do that didn’t involve getting bent over the Rokudaime’s desk. 

_Get a move on already,_ Sakura thought impatiently. 

Kakashi fucked her deeply and with a deliberate pace as if he was savoring every sensation that Sakura’s cunt drew out of him. “Fuck, how are you always this tight?” he moaned, and she knew it wasn’t a question that required an answer. He was notorious for running his mouth like this. “Coming home to this perfect ass, this tight pussy wet and ready for me--fuck--you’re so good, Sakura-chan.” 

Filth spilled from his lips, and Sakura felt her cheeks flush under the praise. She clenched around him again, and it was as if she had removed the safety on his restraint through the only movement she was allowed. Kakashi’s fingertips dug viciously into her hips, the hard angles of his body pounding against the soft skin of her ass as he used her for his pleasure. 

She could hear his breathing speed up, feel the increased urgency of his thrusts, feel his cock swelling inside her. The building coil of pressure in her navel threatened to overwhelm her, and Sakura _needed_ him to come because her hands threatened to shatter furniture and bring them both to the ground.

Luckily for her, the strangled sound of pleasure that left Kakashi’s throat was followed by hot spurts of cum inside her, and she dutifully pulsed around his cock, enjoying the way he twitched and jerked. With a satisfied sigh, he pulled free from her wet cunt, tucking his cock back into his pants and giving her a smack on the ass to signify that she could rise from her position. “Up you go,” he said cheerfully.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned around to face her former sensei. “You’re late. Do you know hard it is to stand in these heels?”

“Probably not as hard as it to be Hokage,” he said playfully as he rounded the desk and slouched into his seat. Kakashi patted the desk in front of him, and she scoffed as she moved to his side and hopped on, dangling her legs over the edge. 

“Spread them,” Kakashi said, and she shamelessly opened her thighs for his viewing pleasure. There was no point in being shy - he had already seen her body in its entirety. Many had. But for all of the banter between them, he was a fundamentally good man and would never leave her wanting. 

To be fair, Kakashi also had a thing for watching his cum seeping out of her, so maybe he was just being a little selfish. _Semantics._

“Play with that pretty little clit, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi instructed as he swiped two fingers over their mixed fluids steadily dripping from her pussy. She didn’t need to be told twice, reaching a manicured hand down to rub tight circles on her throbbing bundle of nerves and immediately whimpering at her own touch. The sound leaving her lips prompted Kakashi to slide his fingers inside her vice of a cunt, and there was something absolutely dangerous about his lopsided grin, lips still covered in the sheen of her arousal. He curved his fingers up inside her, and the sloppy wet sound made her keen.

“You just love being filled up, don’t you? You were so wet for me today. Such a good girl. I trained you to take my cock so well, didn’t I?” 

Sakura nodded before whimpering, “You did.” She would never forget her _personal training_ from the Rokudaime on her 18th birthday, bent over in the hallway of the most popular jounin bar in town. The memory alone made her fingers quicken on her clit.

She met his dark gaze, shivering as his other hand wrapped around her body to the small of her back, pressing her forward to meet his fingers. He licked his lips, and his pupils were blown wide at the reminder of her taste. Sakura was gasping and moaning relentlessly now, her thighs quaking as they worked together to stoke her pleasure. 

“Are you going to come for me, Sakura-chan? Are you going to show me how much you like my cum inside you?” Kakashi demanded in a low voice that nearly made her eyes roll back in her head. His hand was moving rapidly now, fingers flicking up until color burst behind her eyes.

“S-Sensei…!” Sakura cried out, her free hand rising up to roughly pinch her own nipple.

“That’s right,” Kakashi murmured with a satisfied grin. “Come for me.”

The coil wound up tightly before releasing violently, and she could feel her body shaking under his touch, could feel Kakashi fucking her through it. He batted away her hand, using the pad of his thumb to rub over her clit. As the pulsing subsided, Kakashi continued to apply pleasure to the sensitive nub until she squirmed, retreating into the palm that braced her back. “A-Ah, too much!” 

Kakashi wore a dangerous smirk as he retracted his dripping fingers, slipping them into her panting mouth to be sucked clean. She worked her tongue over the digits, savoring the taste before he pulled them free, dragging his damp fingers over her chin. “Good girl,” he praised as he reached up to ruffle her head. 

Sakura flipped her hair to avoid the gesture, a light blush gracing her cheeks. “Kakashi-sensei, you can’t just pat my head after you fuck me! It’s weird. I’m not twelve,” she complained indignantly. 

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at his naked former student and the puddle forming under her on his desk. “You think I don’t know that?” 

“You are insufferable,” Sakura griped as she hopped to the ground, reaching under his desk to grab her qipao. “I can’t believe you made me wait that long again. I don’t need a repeat of what happened with Genma.”

The Rokudaime chuckled, obviously remembering the mishap from the previous month. “You learned your lesson, and so did he.”

“I know the rules, Kakashi-sensei. I was following _orders_.” She glared at Kakashi as she slid her dress overhead, tugging it down over her body. 

“There’s no excuse for a mistaken cock,” he replied casually as if they were talking about the weather.

Sakura groaned, making for the door. “Have a good day, Kakashi-sensei,” she said with a mock salute.

“Sakura-chan,” Kakashi addressed her in a way that stopped her in her tracks. His elbows were resting on his desk, fingers laced under his chin as he smiled at her with that charming, devilish look that always seemed to bring her to her knees. “Thank you.”

She smiled softly and winked playfully in return. “I live to serve, Hokage-sama.”


	2. The Case of the Mistaken Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was Sakura supposed to know that it wasn't her Hokage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm so glad you're enjoying the free use universe. As a friendly reminder, all acts portrayed in this universe are consensual! Sex is simply not taboo. :) This chapter goes out to the ladies at the ItaSaku Discord who convinced me to include Genma and BDY in the escapades.

_One month prior…_

Late. Kakashi was late _again_. And she was _pissed_. 

Sakura had been serving her Hokage in this capacity for two years now, and frankly, it was extremely boring at times. Get naked. Bend over. Wait. _Ugh._ And she wasn’t sure if someone had deliberately turned up the air conditioning in the Hokage Tower, but it was absolutely frigid in the office. Her nipples had tightened into rock hard peaks ages ago, and she channeled a low-level flow of warm chakra through her legs to keep them from cramping. 

She had spent the last hour reciting the various ways she could cripple a man through the use of a chakra scalpel, tapping her fingers on the desk in a repetitive rhythmic pattern. No, she wasn’t planning on harming Kakashi. She was just thinking about it _in great detail_. 

Sakura’s fingertips halted when she heard the door open behind her. _Shannaro! Finally!_

She schooled her body to avoid demonstrating excitement - this wasn’t about her, after all. The rosette’s thighs were already clenching, pussy responding to the thought of the imminent fucking she was about to receive. There was a sharp intake of breath from the direction of the doorway, and she felt a sense of satisfaction in Kakashi’s reaction to her. He must be particularly pent up today. 

A rustle of fabric was her only warning before his cock was surging inside her. Instead of his usual slow starting pace, he was pounding her cunt from the beginning. The sudden roughness had her biting her forearm, bracing herself hard on the desk as she took the brutal thrusts like a champion. Sakura enjoyed all types of fucking, but something about this was so primal that it made her knees weak. 

Kakashi was being strangely quiet beyond the sound of his strained breathing, but she assumed it was due to the brutal coupling. Sakura knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate, and her thought was confirmed by a groan of her name accompanied by the spilling of his seed inside her. 

The voice that said Sakura’s name, however, did not belong to Kakashi. She slowly turned her head in mild horror to be greeted by Genma smirking around his senbon. “Hi, beautiful.”

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” Sakura repeated to herself in a panic as Genma pulled out. “Genma, we are _fucked._ ” The words had just barely escaped her mouth when the door opened again to admit their silver-haired Hokage. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Genma’s spent cock and the white fluid seeping from her folds.

“Well, well,” Kakashi started, his voice deadly serious. “What do we have here?”

“I’m so sorry, Hokage-sama,” Sakura groveled, hurrying to appeal to his authority. “I didn’t know it was Genma! I thought it was you!”

The Rokudaime’s face darkened in warning, and Sakura firmly sealed her lips. Genma’s formerly cocky smirk had been wiped away, replaced by a look of apprehension as he tucked himself back into his pants. “Genma, do you need a reminder as to the order of use in this village?” Kakashi asked. 

The sandy-haired shinobi paled, turning his eyes to the ground. “N-No, Hokage-sama.” 

Kakashi approached him, taking one gloved finger and lifting Genma’s chin up in a demand for eye contact. “Obviously, you do. As Hokage, I always get the first fuck. Sakura was here presenting so prettily for me, not for you.”

“I’m sorry, Hokage-sama,” Genma apologized quickly.

He could see the upturn of Kakashi’s lips through the mask. “You will be. Report here at 8:00am tomorrow for your punishment. You are dismissed.”

Genma’s face dropped at the prospect of his consequences, and he performed a quick shunshin to escape. Kakashi’s eyes turned to Sakura, still bent over with Genma’s cum dripping down her thighs. Her ass already ached at the thought of the spanking she would inevitably receive. 

But the Rokudaime surprised her, lifting her up easily and carrying her to his desk chair. He settled her on his lap, her back against his chest and her naked front facing the door. Sakura felt Kakashi’s teeth nipping at her earlobe through his mask before he murmured, “Honestly, Sakura, you can’t even tell your Hokage’s cock apart from some Tokubetsu jounin?”

Kakashi’s hand had traveled down to stroke over her slit, and the bolt of pleasure resulted in her grinding against his hard length, still trapped by his pants. “I’m s-sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I really didn’t know,” Sakura whimpered, his fingers drawing sloppy circles over her clit. 

“Good thing I’m your sensei, Sakura,” the silver-haired man intoned cheerfully. “As of now, your schedule for the rest of the day has been cleared. I’m going to fuck you until you never forget the feel of my cock again.”

\---

 _Kakashi was a cruel, cruel man,_ Sakura thought as he gripped her hips to grind his cock into her. Her wrists were bound in front of her with rope topped off with a crafty knot, and her throat was dry and aching from swallowing her screams. Yamato and Sai stood in front of Kakashi’s desk, stone-faced in their delivery of a recent mission report. Sakura, however, was barely processing their words. All she was aware of was the thick cock splitting her open. A mix of her own fluids and remnants of her Hokage’s last two orgasms had pooled in a sticky mess underneath her, and she was still sopping wet.

He really had made it a personal goal to fuck Genma right out of her. She just wished he would allow her to _come_ already. 

Sai had given a salute to Kakashi before exiting, but Yamato stayed behind. “How are you, Sakura? Senpai isn’t being too cruel, is he?” he asked with a kind voice. She smiled at his concern. Yamato was one of her favorites - he was always sweet, but armed with easily the largest cock she had ever taken. 

Sakura gave a weak thumbs up with her bound hands. She wasn’t allowed to speak, but she knew that beyond Kakashi driving her crazy by edging her for hours, she was perfectly fine. She just really, _really_ wanted to come. Kakashi took her gesture as an opportunity to drive himself even deeper inside her.

“Don’t worry about her, Tenzo. Sakura broke the rules and this is her punishment,” Kakashi said casually, the only indicator that he was even aroused being the hard length pulsing inside her.

Yamato practically bled skepticism. “What did she do?”

“Genma fucked her and she thought it was me,” Kakashi said nonchalantly. Sakura rolled her eyes and Yamato stifled a laugh with the back of his hand. In response to her sass, Kakashi lifted her and pushed her down onto his desk, delivering three consecutive powerful thrusts from behind that took her breath away. Her bound hands dug uncomfortably into the space between her breasts. 

Gentle fingers brushing the underside of her chin pulled her out of her own frustration. “I hate to ask you this, but would you mind if I used your mouth? If Senpai permits?” The softness in Yamato’s eyes and the desire for a distraction beyond Kakashi and his edging led her to nod. 

“Go ahead,” Kakashi seconded. “If Sakura-chan can keep herself from coming until after you finish, I’ll consider her discipline complete.” Another sharp thrust. “I won’t make it easy on her, though.”

Sakura looked up at Yamato through sooty lashes as he pulled off his jacket and removed his already hard length. Her mouth watered at the sight. He was so big that her jaw ached in memory, but it didn’t keep her from parting her mouth and rolling her tongue to rest over her bottom lip. She so desperately wished that she could use her hands, but given her limitations, she wriggled up onto her forearms to give him an acceptable angle to fuck her mouth. 

Kakashi had slowed his pace, opting for slow, long strokes as Yamato dragged the head of his thick cock over her candy pink tongue. She let saliva build up as her taichou deliberately slid into her willing mouth. It took plenty of effort for her to relax her jaw, but Yamato’s fingers wound gently through her hair, sweetly coaxing her to take his length. He filled her throat completely before pulling back and beginning to fuck her mouth. Sakura’s bright green eyes drank up the rippling of the muscles of his abdomen, and when he looked down to see her lips spread around his cock, he groaned.

The Rokudaime took the opportunity to quicken his pace behind her, and she fought the urge to moan around Yamato. “How’s her mouth, Tenzo? Is Sakura taking good care of you?” Kakashi asked, his voice taking on a hoarse quality. It seemed that after a full day of teasing, he was more affected than he wanted to admit. She was almost giddy with glee.

“So good,” Yamato moaned, his large palm still stroking the back of her head as he guided her mouth over him. “One of my favorites.”

 _One of?_ A spark of challenge fired behind Sakura’s eyes, and she channeled pulsing chakra to her tongue. Yamato shuddered with a low growl, fucking harder into her mouth. “I stand corrected.” She was certain he could feel her smirk.

Sakura’s burst of pride was quickly interrupted by Kakashi’s fingers reaching down to play with her clit. The surprising gesture led to an audible moan around the cock in her mouth.

“Ah, ah, Sakura, you know the rules. No sounds,” the Rokudaime chuckled as he continued to pound into her. “You better hurry, because I get the feeling that you’re right on the _edge_.” The sadistic bastard had pinched her clit with his last word, and the sharp bolt of pleasure made her legs twitch reflexively.

It took every bit of kunoichi-trained composure she could muster to turn her attention to Yamato, using even more chakra to stimulate him. He was moaning constantly now, both hands stroking her hair gently and words of praise spilling from his lips. She was so close, but she absolutely could not afford to give Kakashi reason for a _second_ punishment. Sakura looked up at Yamato with hungry green eyes, silently begging him to come.

Apparently, that was all he needed. With a guttural sound, Yamato spilled down her throat, and she greedily swallowed it all. 

“Good girl, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi murmured in approval. “Look at how well you’ve taken your punishment. I think you deserve a reward.” 

He slowed for a second to allow Yamato to remove his length from Sakura’s mouth. Her taichou stroked her cheek gingerly and uttered a gentle, “Thank you, Sakura.”

Kakashi’s grip on her hips tightened, and he finally said exactly what she had been desiring him to say for hours. “You may come, Sakura-chan. But let me be clear that I want to hear every sound from that pretty little mouth of yours.” 

Sakura sobbed blissfully, finally able to free the moans she had been choking back. “I’m so sorry, sensei, _please--_ ahhh, _fuck_!” Kakashi worked her into a frenzy with his hands and cock, and she was vaguely aware of Yamato watching her. Her hands clenched uselessly in her bindings as she felt the pleasure burst. A mix of her cries and the wet sound of Kakashi’s hips smacking against her ass filled the room as she toppled over the edge, the silver-haired ninja following her shortly thereafter.

When she finally had the strength to push her body up from the desk, Sakura realized her face was wet with tears. It had been ages since she had come so hard that she cried. Yamato reached over to undo the rope binding her wrists, and Kakashi sighed contentedly behind her.

That audible reminder of the Rokudaime’s existence sent her into a rage. She spun around, naked and fiery. “Hokage-sama, please explain to me _how_ I was supposed to know that it wasn’t you fucking me from behind earlier if I’m _not allowed to turn around!”_

Kakashi’s shadow of a grin was evident behind his mask. “Who knows? I just wanted an excuse to fuck you all day.”

“You. Are. The. _Worst,_ ” Sakura bit out, punctuating each word with a hard poke to his chest. With the final gesture, a stream of fluids trekked down her thighs, and she let out a frustrated scream. “I need a shower!” She threw her dress on in a flurry of motion before limping her way toward the door, Kakashi and Yamato watching with evident amusement all the while. 

“Oh, one last thing, Sakura-chan!” Kakashi piped up, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned around slowly, spitting pure venom as she said, _“What?”_

“Don’t bother healing that limp. Can’t have you forgetting what my cock feels like again!” Kakashi said cheerfully.

Sakura was pretty sure that if she rolled her eyes any harder, they would be permanently stuck that way. 

“Goodnight, Hokage-sama,” she grumbled.

\---

The next night, Sakura ambled into the jounin bar, still sporting a limp. She noticed Genma seated at a barstool and took the opportunity to claim the seat beside him. He gave an amused nod at her gait but said nothing. The kunoichi ordered a beer, sipping it before turning to the sandy-haired shinobi.

“I’ll kick your ass for it when I can walk straight again,” Sakura said pointedly with narrowed eyes.

Genma’s charming smile displayed no regrets. “You liked it,” he rasped, his voice hoarse.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his response. “Is there a particular reason why you sound like you’ve been smoking two packs a day?” 

“Hokage-sama’s punishment,” Genma replied with a shrug. 

“He made you choke on his cock under his desk for hours, didn’t he?” Sakura asked with amusement.

Genma grinned, causing Sakura’s laughter to bubble over. “Yep. Kakashi is insatiable.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” 

Genma lifted his glass, clinking it against Sakura’s. “Cheers to another day of dicking, beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at strangebeautiful!


	3. Duty Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets fed up waiting for Kakashi, and leaves to go drink with Ino. There are consequences, but nobody is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it says that this is the final chapter, but given that y'all are thirsty for free use, I'll probably end up writing more down the road!
> 
> As a friendly reminder, in the free use universe, everything is consensual! This chapter contains very public sex and everyone's cool with it. If it's not your cup of tea, party on out of here. :) 
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to moonlady9 and pahdme, who not only talked me into making this even kinkier than I had planned on it being, but also gave me an inspirational kick in the ass to finish this last night.

There was nothing Kakashi hated more than Council meetings. 

It may have been public knowledge that he accepted the role of Hokage reluctantly, but fending off repeated attempts by the Council to influence his decision-making left him bone tired. He knew how to fight battles with his own fists, but political battles had to be handled delicately, and Kakashi didn’t do delicate - he operated on deadly precision and efficiency. And as it turned out, that approach didn’t bode well for politics.

 _Alas,_ the Rokudaime sighed. At least Sakura would be waiting in his office, wet and ready. But the moment he threw open his office door, his eyes narrowed in displeasure. 

_Empty._ Sakura had been here, and she had _left._ He could tell from her lingering scent in the room. 

That wouldn’t do. 

He weighed his options briefly. If she wasn’t here, she was likely either at her hospital or at her apartment. It was a quick jaunt to the hospital from the Hokage Tower, so he figured he would start there.

When Kakashi reached the door to Sakura’s office, he sensed two different chakra signatures inside. He gently opened the door and immediately raised an eyebrow at the sight of Shizune with her dress rucked over her hips, her head thrown back in pleasure.

“Oh, h-hello, Hokage-sama! How can I help you?” Shizune’s right hand reached down to grip Anko’s hair, and he could hear an audible moan of approval from the purple-haired kunoichi. 

“Have you seen Sakura?” he asked coolly. 

Shizune gave him a knowing look that instantly raised his hackles. “She went to the bar with Ino. Said we could use her office because she had waited long enough, and she was going to go get drunk.” 

Oh, the pink-haired kunoichi was absolutely doing this to piss him off. _What a brat._

“Thanks, Shizune. Have fun, Anko!” He gave a nod to both ladies before turning darkly toward the exit.

If Sakura thought she could avoid her duties simply because he was late, she was thoroughly underestimating her Hokage.

\---

“I can’t believe you just left! That’s ballsy, Forehead,” Ino remarked, swirling the straw around her fruity cocktail. 

“I couldn’t do it anymore, Pig. Four hours! Waiting naked in his office for _four hours,_ ” Sakura complained, cupping her liquor-heated cheeks in her hands. “He took so long that I had to have Shizune cover my shift at the hospital. Luckily, Anko was due to service me tonight, and Shizune has a soft spot for her, so…”

“I mean, to be fair, Anko eats pussy like a champion,” Ino replied thoughtfully.

Sakura smirked before tipping up her glass to polish off her drink. “Ain’t that the truth. The worst part is that I was supposed to get fucked twice today, and I got nothing _._ ”

Ino’s blue eyes lit up with mischief. “I wouldn’t get ahead of yourself, Sakura.”

The rosette didn’t even have a chance to respond before a warm body enveloped her from behind, large hands trailing over her thighs. The familiar scent of sandalwood and musk filled her nostrils, and she instantly knew who it was.

“Why was my office empty when I returned from my meeting today, Sakura?” her former sensei questioned darkly against her ear. 

Sakura restrained herself from shivering before responding casually, “Oh, your meeting that was set to end four hours ago?” His hands roughly cupped her breasts at her sass, tweaking her nipples through her shirt and forcing her to stifle a moan. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

Ino brimmed with amusement throughout the entire exchange.

“I got lost,” Kakashi lilted against her ear. He pinched her rosy peaks, harshly tugging them outward and she let out a soft whimper at the twinge of pain. “But it doesn’t excuse you leaving your post.”

The wicked tone of his reprimand made her cunt pulse, and she knew he could already smell her building arousal. He released her nipples and Sakura hissed through her teeth at the sensation. Kakashi had a fascination with her ass, so she was unsurprised that his hands immediately traveled down to grip her curves, pads of fingers digging into soft flesh. She didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what he had planned and was thus unsurprised when he flipped up her skirt. 

She could feel his smirk against her ear when he realized she wasn’t wearing panties.

Kakashi drew a finger through her wet pussy, spreading it over her clit and sending a bolt of pleasure through her body. Sakura settled back against the warmth of his body before the spell was broken by Ino’s interruption.

“Forehead! Are you seriously too distracted to continue our conversation?” Ino chastised. “If I recall correctly, we were in the same kunoichi class.”

“Talk your shit, Ino,” Sakura replied as Kakashi lifted her hips to settle her onto the edge of the barstool. She felt the head of his cock brushing against her opening, and it took everything she had to keep from biting her lip in anticipation. “It shouldn’t shock you that the Hokage is the best lay in the village.”

“And you were just waxing poetic about how well Anko eats pussy,” Ino stated before taking another sip of her drink. 

Sakura felt the rumble of Kakashi’s laugh against her back. “To be fair, if I had a pussy, I’d want Anko to eat it,” the Rokudaime agreed before sliding his thick cock inside her. The rosette moaned sweet and low as she was filled, and she already knew Ino was rolling her eyes.

“Moaning like a little whore,” Ino tsked. “I expected so much more of you, Sakura.” 

“Sounds like the pot calling the kettle b-black,” the pink-haired kunoichi shot back. Kakashi was deliberately frustrating her with slow, deep thrusts, she just _knew_ it, but she wasn’t permitted to move. 

But for all of Ino’s talk, Sakura knew that the blonde was shamelessly turned on. Her pupils had nearly engulfed the blue of her eyes and Sakura caught the subtle clenching of her thighs. Ino had always held a soft spot for watching her best friend get fucked. 

Only second to fucking Sakura herself, though.

Sakura moved to fist her hands into Kakashi’s jacket, urging him to move faster, and he immediately pinned them against her thighs. “The rules still apply, Sakura-chan,” he commanded, teeth digging into her earlobe through his mask. A whimper caught in her throat.

Ino scoffed. “Are you really the Godaime’s apprentice? So disobedient.”

“Fuck you, Ino,” Sakura growled. 

Kakashi stilled, and the rosette nearly cried out in frustration. “You both have valid points. I simply can’t reward Sakura for her disobedience, right, Ino-chan?” As he slowly drew his cock out from her wet cunt, Sakura threw her head back in frustration, holding back a sound of disappointment.

Ino had slipped her straw out of her drink, her pink lips softly sucking the end of it as she maintained smoldering eye contact with Kakashi. “I absolutely agree, Hokage-sama.” 

The warmth of Kakashi’s body disappeared from behind her, and Sakura felt ultra-aware of her exposed pussy dripping down onto the barstool. “Maybe I should use you, Ino. You seem confident in your ability to take it,” the Rokudaime crooned as he sauntered over to the blonde. She had already eagerly perked up in her seat, flipping up her own skirt to allow her Hokage access.

“ _Bitch,_ ” Sakura mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?” Kakashi and Ino chorused, managing to form the same irritated expression. 

The rosette feigned innocence with a doe-eyed look of confusion. Kakashi laughed lowly before guiding his cock, still slick with Sakura’s arousal, into Ino’s entrance. Sakura watched breathlessly as the blonde made a point of holding eye-contact with her, wearing a smug smirk. 

That changed quickly as Kakashi unleashed on the blonde, Ino’s cocky look wiped right off her face. “Who’s laughing now?” Sakura prompted, coaxing a whine from Ino’s lips. 

For all of the bickering between Sakura and Ino, they were incredibly comfortable with each other. All chuunin completed a mandatory course preparing them for the laws of use that would apply beginning at age 18. Partners in the class were assigned arbitrarily by the instructor, but luckily for the pair of best friends, they spent three years learning the pleasures of sex from each other. Even now, seeing the way lust darkened in Ino’s blue eyes still filled Sakura with desire.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Genma’s voice interrupted in a familiar statement, his right arm wrapping around Sakura’s shoulders and pulling her to his muscular chest. Kakashi continued to plow into Ino from behind, and she watched as the blonde’s composure broke, teeth digging into her lush bottom lip.

“Oh thank god!” Sakura resounded, feeling opportunistic. “Remember how you owe me big time?”

Genma grinned at the rosette. “I thought you said you were going to kick my ass. I don’t remember anything about a favor.”

“Revise that ass-kicking to a favor,” Sakura said breathlessly as she lifted herself onto the counter, spreading her legs to bare her sopping wet pussy. “Kakashi-sensei is being frustrating and I need that mouth of yours.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Genma agreed happily, settling onto the stool she previously occupied. He spat his senbon into the wall behind the counter before placing his palms on Sakura’s thighs and dragging his talented tongue over her clit. Her own sound of pleasure was disrupted by a moan from Ino, and Sakura watched with arousal and interest as Kakashi laced his gloved fingers through blonde hair, tugging it harshly to force her gaze to the pink-haired kunoichi.

“You like watching her, don’t you?” Sakura could hear the Rokudaime rasp into Ino’s ear. “You wish it was your tongue in her cunt. I _felt_ you clench around me, Ino. I know how you and Sakura-chan played with each other for years. Isn’t she so sweet when she comes?” The blonde whimpered at his words, and both Sakura and Genma groaned. It was a true testament to the power of their Hokage that he could captivate them all with his words, even like this.

The sandy-haired shinobi between her legs gathered chakra to his tongue, applying pressure that made her head spin as he slid two fingers into her waiting pussy. He stoked the previous build that had fallen short when Kakashi moved to fuck Ino, his digits curving up to press against the spot that brought the most pleasure. The wet sounds of her cunt being devoured felt loud in the bar, but none of the other patrons paid them any mind. 

As for Ino and Sakura, they only had eyes for each other, gradually being fucked into madness by two of the most attractive shinobi in the village. Kakashi watched Sakura with half-lidded eyes, the shadow of a grin hidden behind his mask. His hand slid under Ino’s purple skirt, stroking her clit with his skilled fingers. The blonde nearly listed off her seat in surprise, but Kakashi quickly explained, “I think you deserve a reward for taking my cock so well, Ino. Don’t you agree?”

“ _Please,_ ” Ino pleaded, and the sound of her confident friend begging so sweetly sent Sakura over the edge. She clutched Genma’s hair with one hand, and the other covered her lips to muffle the sounds of her coming hard around his fingers. His mouth kept moving over her, coaxing extra waves of pulsing. As she gasped into her own palm, Genma slowly slid his soaked fingers out of her to unbutton his pants and free his hard cock.

“Don’t come inside her,” Kakashi instructed the sandy-haired shinobi. Genma raised an eyebrow curiously as he easily lifted Sakura off the counter and onto his lap. Even through the delirious haze of her orgasm, she still had the presence of mind to rub her wet slit over Genma’s shaft. “Sakura hasn’t completed her duty yet.”

Genma nodded in affirmation as he slid into Sakura’s tight, wet heat. “Got it, Hokage-sama,” he groaned, feeling her ripple around him like a vice. The feeling of being filled instantly sent a rush of pleasure up her spine, causing Sakura to wrap her legs around him as she drew her body up and down over his cock. Gripping his shoulders, she rolled her hips in small circles, deliberately squeezing him with her pussy and drawing a growl from the sandy-haired shinobi. 

Beside them, Ino lurched forward, choking back sobs as Kakashi rubbed her clit relentlessly. When she finally came, her body shuddered violently in her seat, and she bit her forearm to swallow her screams. “Good girl,” Kakashi murmured, seemingly unaffected by the kunoichi spasming around his shaft. The blonde sagged forward as the Hokage pulled himself from her body. 

“Switch me,” Kakashi demanded of Genma. Sakura could tell that Genma was invested in being ridden, but orders were orders. He lifted the rosette off of him, turning her around so that her belly was pressed against the counter. There was a light smacking sound that she couldn’t place, and she barely had time to whine about the sudden emptiness before Kakashi had bent her over and filled her with his cock once more.

“Am I a generous Hokage, Sakura-chan?” He asked, sharply tugging her pink hair back. “I could have told Genma no. I could have left you dripping while I fucked your best friend, but I let you use Genma to ease your desire.” 

Sakura moaned mindlessly, unable to formulate a coherent thought through the sensation of his thick cock splitting her open. Kakashi jerked her hair sharply again, and her eyes shot open--when had she even closed them? The sound of Genma fucking Ino beside her filtered into her ears, but she shut it out to focus on what Kakashi said next.

“I think you owe me gratitude, Sakura,” he snarled into her ear. The sound of her former sensei so affected by fucking her made her clench hard around his cock. 

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.”

“Again,” Kakashi growled.

“T-Thank you, Hokage-sama!” Sakura repeated, voice cracking as he fucked her harder.

She could feel the curve of his wicked grin against her ear. “Beg me for my cum.”

Sakura went wild under him at the command. “Please, _please_ sensei, I want your cum! Want you to f-fill me up, leave me dripping with you for _hours--_ ” she gasped, and she knew that she wasn’t seeking her own pleasure anymore. She was serving her Hokage in the way she knew best, and the guttural sound that left his throat as he filled her with his warm seed was the greatest reward that she could receive. 

Kakashi pumped in and out of her a few more times before removing his spent length from her pussy. Genma’s strangled groan and Ino’s blissful sound of approval attracted their attention, and the blonde gave them both a cheeky wink as the jounin pulled out of her.

“I can’t believe you even have the energy, Pig,” Sakura bemoaned, her legs quivering as she stood up.

“I can’t believe these fuckers high-fived each other when they traded places,” Ino replied with indignation. Genma and Kakashi shared a smug look, and both women rolled their eyes. 

“I can’t believe you would refer to your Hokage as a fucker,” Kakashi jested. 

Ino shrugged, bringing her skirt back down to cover her ass. “I mean, you did fuck us both. I think it’s an honest appraisal.” The blonde shot Genma a mischievous look. “And frankly, I’m not sure where Genma came from, but I’m not upset.”

“Better watch out, Ino--he’s a sneaky one. Sakura learned that lesson already,” Kakashi teased, instantly leaving Sakura fuming.

“Oh _come on_! How was I supposed to know?!”

Their laughter filled the bar.


	4. Sakura's Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sakura's 18th birthday, and she's dying to know who her first use will be. A little part of her hopes it'll be a certain silver-haired Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, another free use chapter! As a reminder, in the free use universe, all sexual acts portrayed are consensual. Sex isn't stigmatized, and women and men alike are happy to serve and meet the needs of their comrades. However, this does contain semi-public sex with a freshly legal Sakura, so if that squicks you, turn away now! 
> 
> As a side note: This will be explained at some point, but in this universe, all chuunin 16 years or older undergo training on how to perform sex as a duty. Think of it as the age of consent is 16 (as it is in many places) and chuunin are encouraged to explore their sexuality with others their own age. However, it does not become a facet of shinobi duty until 18.

"Forehead! I'm dying out here!"

"Shut up, Pig, I'm working on it!" Sakura shouted through her open bathroom door. She didn’t need to check, because she already knew that Ino was perched on her bed, studying her perfectly manicured nails as she bitched about the amount of time it took her pink-haired friend to get dressed.

But today was a special day. It was Haruno Sakura's 18th birthday, and she wanted to look absolutely perfect. The red dress that Ino had chosen for her had a sweetheart necklace that exposed her moderate cleavage, the form-fitting fabric just long enough to cover the curve of her ass. She cupped her breasts in her hands as she twirled around in the mirror, admiring the way her body was hugged by the lacy mesh. Ino had created some fancy updo, her candy-pink hair hanging in ringlet curls. Her jade eyes were rimmed with kohl, making the bright shade stand out even more in contrast. 

She looked _good._

"Come _on,_ you're already late for your own party!"

“ _Fine_ ,” Sakura bit out, storming out of the bathroom to glare at her impatient best friend. "I'm ready now.”

Despite the obvious look of irritation on Sakura's face, Ino’s blue eyes slowly ran over the length of her body and back up again. She whistled in appreciation. "Daaaamn, Sakura. I can't tell if you're trying to fuck someone or kill them."

Sakura's earlier annoyance melted at the appreciative gaze of her friend and occasional lover. "It looks good?"

" _You_ look stunning," Ino corrected, standing up to place her hands on Sakura's waist and spin her around. "You're excited about tonight, aren't you?"

The rosette chewed her lower lip absentmindedly in thought. "I am, honestly," Sakura replied earnestly. "All of my friends in one place _and_ my first use."

Ino gave her a mischievous grin. "You're dying to know who it'll be, won't you?"

"Of course I am!" Sakura was blatantly flustered. "I heard that the highest rank gets the option of first use... if they want it. And if they don’t, it goes down the ranks."

Her blue-eyed friend wagged her eyebrows. "You think it'll be Hokage-sama?"

"Pig!" Sakura blurted out, a blush spreading over the apples of her cheeks. "I don't think Kakashi-sensei would--"

"Your face tells me that you've definitely thought about it," Ino smirked knowingly. "He's a silver fox. And I've heard from all the older kunoichi that he never leaves a woman unsatisfied.” She paused and curled her fingers underneath her chin thoughtfully. “Or a man, for that matter."

Sakura had heard the same rumors, but she wasn't going to give Ino the satisfaction. "Wouldn't it be weird? He was my sensei!"

"When did you become such a prude, Forehead? Hokage-sama has needs, too. It would be an honor for the Hokage to be your first use,” Ino said, attempting to deliver a reprimanding flick to Sakura’s forehead that the pink-haired kunoichi easily dodged. “I hope whoever chooses me is great. With my luck, it'll be Shikamaru's lazy ass."

The rosette cracked a secretive smile. "Shikamaru is better than you'd think."

"You _didn't,_ " Ino gasped.

"I did," Sakura said smugly, wrapping her arms around Ino’s shoulders. "Think of the shadows, Ino. The _shadows._ "

Ino was ecstatic. "Bitch, I _love_ you. You've done me proud!"

Sakura’s hand laced into Ino’s ponytail, slowly guiding her closer. "You taught me everything I know, _I’m aware,_ " the rosette grinned, ready to capture Ino’s lips, but the blonde halted the action.

“Not now! You’ll mess up your lipstick,” Ino scolded, before delivering a quick kiss to her best friend’s cheek. Sakura cracked a cheeky smile as the blonde rallied, “Let’s get you drunk and laid!”

\---

The sake had already been flowing freely by the time Sakura arrived at her own party. It felt like the whole town of Konoha had shown up - the jounin bar was filled to the brim with people, many of whom Sakura didn't even know. There was a strong chance that many shinobi had assumed that any student of Tsunade would have a hell of a party. 

They were right.

“Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!” was the only warning Sakura received before Naruto barreled through the crowd to envelop her in a bear hug. Naruto, as to be expected, emanated body heat and smelled faintly of broth. Sasuke cautiously sulked behind him, looking exceptionally uncomfortable in such a crowd. He faintly nodded in Sakura’s direction, and she knew that was his way of wishing her a happy birthday. She returned his nod with a genuine smile.

“This is crazy!” Naruto shouted over the sounds of commotion around him. “Did you invite all of these people?”

Sakura shrugged. “I don’t even know half of them. Did you save a booth for us in the back?” 

Energetically, Naruto nodded. “Everyone’s been waiting for you!” Ino gave her a salty, knowing look, and Sakura elbowed her hard in the ribs in response. Nothing irritated Ino more than missing even a minute of a party.

By the time Sakura had bullied her way to the back of the bar, she was interrupted by a wolf whistle. “Shiiiit, Sakura!” Kiba whooped from his seat. Even though he was being obnoxious, she liked the attention. The rest of her friends nodded in similar approval at Sakura’s sultry red dress, and she felt herself flush under the dim lighting of the bar. Ino slid into the booth first, and Naruto and Sasuke followed by taking seats on the opposite side. 

Before Sakura could take her seat, a chorus of birthday wishes erupted: some enthusiastic (Lee, Kiba, Tenten), some subdued (Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru), and one borderline rude (Sai). Drinks seemed to magically present themselves before her, and she happily knocked back her first glass with ease. It was exceptionally difficult for Sakura to get _drunk_ , but she could carry a nice buzz throughout the night. Her shishou had ensured that she knew how to hold her liquor - the sannin had called it an “important lesson for every kunoichi,” but Sakura knew it was at least partially an excuse.

Sakura wasn’t really sure how much time had passed as she and her friends laughed and chatted, taking a sip of what must have been her third drink. Numerous friends and acquaintances alike appeared with well-wishes and hugs, and as the clock approached midnight, she felt herself becoming antsier and antsier. She hadn’t spotted silver hair anywhere, but she supposed it was in Kakashi-sensei’s nature to be painfully late. 

A booming voice attached to a formidable blonde woman interrupted Sakura’s thoughts. “That’s my apprentice! Legal, I tell you!” A strong arm draped around her shoulders and pressed her into a larger-than-life bosom. 

“That’s me,” Sakura laughed, wrapping an arm around her shishou’s waist to support her. “Thank you for coming!” 

“This party started with me and will end with me, Sakura! I may be retired, but you can’t slow me down!” Tsunade unsteadily took off, swiping a cup of sake from an unsuspecting chuunin and proclaiming it to be her right as a retiree.

“I can’t wait to be as free as her,” a sudden low voice sounded from behind her. It took every bit of kunoichi-trained composure she had to not jump at the looming presence on her six. When Sakura turned around, she was greeted by the happy crinkle of her former sensei’s eyes. 

Sakura scoffed. “You _just_ became Hokage, Kakashi-sensei. You can’t tell me you’re already tired of it.”

“Maa, Sakura-chan, it’s an exhausting job,” Kakashi sighed dramatically. “Happy birthday, by the way.” 

A smile crossed over Sakura’s lips. “Thank you!” She paused for a moment, expecting him to move toward her, but the silver-haired man remained in his spot wearing what Sakura referred to as his neutral-happy expression. Kakashi really only had two modes, as far as she was concerned: deadly serious, and the pleasant surface-level expression he wore now. He certainly wasn’t acting like a man that was planning on fucking her that night, and a little bit of disappointment seeped into her at the thought. Nearly everyone that she had encountered that night had checked out her figure in her tight dress, but Kakashi’s expression was glued very professionally on her face. 

Honestly, the man in question had plagued so many of her fantasies leading up to tonight, and she had been hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would choose her. But realistically, he probably still considered her his student, and that would be crossing a line for him--for now. Maybe he would come around after she gained more experience. She tried to prevent the slow stewing of the hurt from showing because if anyone was going to pick up on her body language, it would be Kakashi. 

A loud clanking of glass filled the room, and Sakura was suddenly aware of her best friend standing on the table, wobbling slightly as she attracted the attention of the crowd. As the chatter settled down, Ino began, “Friends, shinobi, and motherfuckers I have never seen before, we are gathered here today--” 

“What is this, a wedding?” Naruto mumbled under his breath. Ino aimed a solid kick at his chest, but Sasuke caught him with an elbow to the ribs first. 

Ino cleared her throat before continuing, “As I was _saying_ , we are gathered here today to celebrate Sakura becoming legal! She’s come a long way from the huge forehead of her past,” Sakura groaned out loud at the jab and laughter sprinkled through the crowd, ”and has grown into a hot piece of ass! And since it’s officially midnight, our dear friend is 18. And in case you’re wondering, she’s a gift to society! Trust me, I would know.” The blonde winked at Sakura as she raised her glass, grinning at the crowd. Sakura blushed under the praise, and Hinata had reached over to shyly press a fresh drink into Sakura’s palm. 

Glasses were clinking all over the bar, and Sakura felt a burst of happiness at the sounds of approval that filled the space. She knocked back her cup, letting the burn of liquor fill her belly with warmth--

\--until she remembered Kakashi, and her mood immediately sank. _Goddamn him_ , she thought to herself, before striding off toward the bathroom to take a minute to compose herself. She needed to calm down before she could enjoy her party to the fullest. 

She made it past the crates across from the women’s restroom before a warm body pressed her against the wall. 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” her former sensei asked in a husky voice.

No. _Yes._ “W-What?” The question left Sakura’s lips without any real thought behind it. 

“I was planning on taking you on your table, but you ran away. Why are you so upset?” Kakashi asked, running open-mouthed masked kisses along the crook of her neck.

Sakura was sure she was bright red now, a hybrid of arousal and embarrassment. “Y-You’re my first?”

Two nimble hands reached up to massage her breasts, teasing her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. She gasped aloud as a throbbing heat built up in her navel. “What kind of sensei would deny his former pupil a birthday present?” he responded darkly before sliding one hand to the small of her back and pressing his hardened length against her belly. 

“A c-cruel one,” Sakura panted, before Kakashi’s palms sought the back of her thighs, hiking them up to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. She rolled her hips against his trapped erection, and the Rokudaime brushed his hands over her curves as she ground against him. She swore that she could see the shadow of a grin beyond his mask.

“You were always an enthusiastic student, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi teased, and Sakura found herself flushing under the praise. She craved to make him groan for her, to please him and receive even more of his delicious attention. “Are you ready for your lesson?” 

Sakura nodded eagerly, barely swallowing a whimper at the way his eyes darkened as they traveled down the curves of her breasts, scarcely covered by her lacy red dress. “Please.”

A firm hand slid into her pink hair, gripping her perfect curls and tugging hard in a gesture that demanded submission. “I have three rules, Sakura-chan.” In one swift motion, she was bent over at the waist, Kakashi’s larger body curling around her to flatten her palms against a large crate. “The first is that you do not move unless I tell you to move. Your hands stay here. Got it?” She nodded, and his hands left hers to draw down the length of her body before pinching tender nipples hard, causing a whimper to escape her lips. Sakura could feel his wicked smirk, even though she couldn’t see it. 

“The second rule is that you don’t make a sound unless I permit it. Good girls stay quiet. Bad girls get their mouths filled instead of their cunts,” he rasped against her ear. Her whole body shuddered pleasurably at the thought, but her lips remained sealed tightly in obedience. Before revealing his third rule, Kakashi pushed her dress up over her ass, exposing her soaking wet pussy. She had foregone panties, and the Rokudaime let out an appreciative sigh of approval.

“The final rule is the most important rule of them all,” he said with a deadly serious tone, fingers gripping the firm globes of her ass and squeezing. “You do not come without permission or you _will_ be punished.” He drew one finger over her seam, spreading wetness over her clit. He rubbed the swollen nub with a calloused fingertip, and the move drew a small moan that caught in the back of Sakura’s throat.

Immediately, a flattened palm struck her ass, and she jolted with a gasp. “Have we already forgotten the second rule, Sakura-chan?” His hand wound into the roots of her pink hair, pulling her up to stare into his steely gaze. “Tell me.”

“I d-don’t make a sound unless you permit it, Hokage-sama,” she breathed, and his eyes narrowed as his hand tightened in a warning tug.

“Try again.”

Sakura was finding it hard to think through the haze of her own arousal. Kakashi exuded a dominance that was dangerous and exciting, and she felt overwhelmed by the way he easily manhandled her. “S-Sensei.”

“That’s right,” he purred. “And what do bad girls get?”

“Their mouths filled,” the rosette whispered obediently.

She was swiftly forced to her knees, Kakashi’s other hand tugging his pants down his hips to allow his thick cock to proudly spring out. Sakura couldn’t help but wet her lips at the sight - her sensei was well-endowed and her desire to taste him was all-consuming. Kakashi’s eyes darkened with lust at her gesture, prompting him to run his thumb gently over her pillow-soft bottom lip. She lapped at the pad of his finger and was rewarded by his almost imperceptible shudder before he pressed the digit down onto her tongue to part her pretty mouth open.

Her former sensei placed the swollen head of his cock onto her tongue as she looked up at him with bright green eyes. “Show me what you can do with your mouth, Sakura-chan.” 

This was her opportunity to show Kakashi exactly how diligently she had trained leading up to this moment. Sakura swirled her tongue over the swollen head of his cock, smoldering eyes locked onto his face. Her lips dragged slow and wet over the side of his shaft, a visual display that made her note a very slight twitch in his abdominal muscles. She continued down to engulf his balls in her hot mouth, sucking the sensitive flesh between her lips. He groaned, low and guttural, and she smiled in satisfaction at his reaction before pulling back to swallow him whole. 

“Fuck,” his hand laced through pink tresses, stroking her hair sweetly. “Pretty pink Sakura-chan, I was going to have you first no matter what.” 

She hummed lightly in question, pausing the swift motion of her mouth, and he immediately urged her on with the press of his hand against the back of her head. “Even if I wasn’t Hokage, I would’ve had you. I would’ve blackmailed, bullied, stolen you right out from under those before me.” Warmth filled Sakura at the revelation. “You look so good with your lips around my cock.” 

A sudden crash sounded from down the hall, but nothing short of an actual war was going to stop her from pleasuring the Rokudaime, and Sakura knew that Kakashi would handle anything urgent or dangerous.

“F-Fuck, Sasuke,” a familiar groan echoed along the walls, and Sakura rolled her eyes. _Of course_. 

“Do you always have to pick a fight with me, Naruto?” 

A loud crack followed, and Sakura’s experience told her that it was one of their backs hitting the wall. “Do you always have to be such an asshole?” Naruto bit back before he did something that made Sasuke moan. She must have slowed her pace because Kakashi tugged her hair sharply as a reminder to focus on her task. With renewed enthusiasm, Sakura returned to sucking, letting out a soft moan that made Kakashi’s fingers tighten around her curls.

Another crash, and this time, the stack of heavy crates behind Kakashi shuddered as one of her teammates made bodily contact with it. The silver-haired man casually turned his head, peering over the boxes to the rest of Team 7. “Do you mind?” he asked nonchalantly, only a slight crease of his eyes belying his irritation at the interruption. 

She was unsurprised to see Naruto and Sasuke sheepishly come into view, noting that the waistband of Sasuke’s pants had been tugged down to reveal his flushed cockhead and Naruto’s lips were swollen red, bruised from being kissed aggressively. “Oh shit!” Naruto blurted out at the sight of Sakura on her knees, running her mouth over their former sensei’s cock. “Sakura’s blowing Kakashi-sensei!”

Sasuke scoffed. “You act like Sakura hasn’t sucked both of our dicks before.”

Naruto, in true Naruto fashion, was immediately flustered. “I’m just surprised, asshole!” Naruto shouted, grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. 

“Frankly, I don’t care what you two do,” Kakashi interrupted, forcing Sakura down to the root of his cock and holding her there, tears springing to her eyes as she worked to prevent herself from gagging, “but get the fuck out of this hallway or I’ll assign you D-rank missions for the next month.”

The shared expression of abject horror on Naruto and Sasuke’s faces said it all. If Sakura hadn’t been choking on Kakashi’s cock, she would have laughed at the way they scurried down the hallway like shamed puppies. The Rokudaime pulled her off his pulsating flesh, and she gasped for air, a string of saliva connecting the head of his cock and her parted pink lips. 

“Excellent job, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi said pleasantly, his eyes crinkled in a smile. “I can tell that you took your training very seriously. Are you ready to be a good girl and try again?” Sakura nodded against the steely grip of his hand in her hair, and the sharp pleasure-pain made her dig her teeth into her lower lip to prevent a moan. 

Kakashi easily flipped her around, resuming her previous position with her hands pressed firmly onto the crate. This time, instead of his fingers, Sakura felt him brush the swollen head of his cock against her folds. Her knees felt compelled to buckle as his length stroked over her sensitive clit, but she braced herself, knowing that she would not disappoint her Hokage by breaking the first rule he had put forth. 

When Kakashi very, _very_ slowly slid his thick cock inside her, stretching her in a way that was entirely novel, she was forced to bite her forearm to stifle a scream. “Fuck,” the Rokudaime hissed through clenched teeth. “You’re so fucking tight.” 

If Sakura had been permitted to speak, she would have agreed - instead, she breathed deeply through her nose, forcing herself to relax. The rosette had plenty of sexual experience within her chuunin cohort, as was typical upon reaching the age of 16. But as Kakashi began deliberately thrusting into her, she was rapidly becoming aware of the difference between men and boys. 

Sakura may not have been allowed to talk, but Kakashi more than made up for it. 

“Your pussy feels amazing, Sakura-chan,” he growled, voice full of gravel as he struggled to maintain his composure. “I knew you’d be great.” His gloved hands clutched at her waist, and her pussy clenched hard around him as he snapped his hips against the soft skin of her ass. 

Sakura knew this wasn’t about her, knew it wasn’t for her pleasure, but she couldn’t help the way the arousal roiled in her navel. Every masterful stroke of his cock had her legs quivering in a way she couldn’t control, and her teeth worried the skin of her arm as a distraction. She would not come before him. She _could not_ come before him. 

“Your ass is perfect, too,” he groaned, exhaling hard as he fucked her mercilessly. “I’m going to use you like this all the time. Have you naked in my office, wet and ready for me.” Her cunt clenched around him at the thought alone, and he laughed, dark and low. “You like that, huh?”

The way Kakashi stoked the fire of her arousal with his words was gradually driving her mad. Nothing had prepared her for how good this would feel. Sakura had heard the gossip about the famed copy-nin, but the way he fucked her made her feel like he _possessed_ her, and it was so rare for a powerful kunoichi like her to feel that way. A delicious pressure was building in her, and she felt at risk of coming prematurely. She needed to do _something_ to bring him over the edge. 

Good thing she was one of the best fucking medic-nin in the world.

“ _Fuck!”_ Kakashi choked out, and Sakura couldn’t help but grin at his reaction. Warm, tingling chakra accompanied the pulsing of her walls around his cock, and his breathing was catching now as he thrust even more urgently into her. She wished she could beg aloud as she dug white fingertips into the crate, hearing the splintering of wood from the pressure of her hands. 

“You want me to fill up your sweet pussy, don’t you, Sakura-chan?”

God, she did. _Come,_ she wanted to scream. _Come inside me._

As if he could read her mind, Kakashi’s hips stuttered and she felt his cock spasm inside her, spurts of his cum filling her. His groans sparked a sense of warmth and feminine pride. _Haruno Sakura_ made her Hokage feel this good. She had a killer first use.

_Shannaro, bitches._

Sounding much unlike a man who had just blown his load, Kakashi slipped from her body and tucked himself back into his pants before demanding, “On your back.”

It wasn’t what she had expected him to do next, but hell, who was she to defy orders? Sakura flipped over, laying back onto the large wooden crate. She felt awkward and exposed, wondering what his intentions were. But Kakashi wasted no time, grasping her thighs and holding them wide open with his warm palms. His eyes locked onto her cunt, and he silently watched. She squirmed under the scrutiny, and it only took a few seconds before she realized what he was doing.

Kakashi wanted to watch his cum drip out of her. 

_Fuck_ , that made her hot, and the way she clenched at the thought caused the first of their mixed fluids to spill from between her legs. Sakura couldn’t restrain a moan at the sensation, but instead of Kakashi’s eyes turning ruthless like the last time she had slipped up, they went hazy with lust. 

“I think you’ve been a very good girl, Sakura-chan,” he murmured, eyes still locked on the slow seeping of his release between her thighs. “Would you like to come?”

Fuck modesty. “ _Please,_ sensei! I want to come so badly,” she whined, the coil of pleasure still wound tightly within her. The thought that he was willing to give her pleasure had her right back at the edge, and he obliged by sliding two fingers into her sopping cunt.

“You can make sounds and move for me now, Sakura. Show me how good you feel after I filled you up with my cum,” Kakashi said, his low voice utterly sinful and nearly causing her eyes to roll back into her head. 

“Uhn, fuck, _please_ ,” she moaned shamelessly with no regard to her surroundings. “You felt so good--f-feel so good.” Her hips met the rhythm of his hand, fingers curving up to stroke her upper wall as his palm pressed against her clit. The wet sound of his fingers fucking into her made her even hotter, and the sensations were building up to the point of no return. 

As her chest heaved with effort, Kakashi did something utterly unpredictable. His other hand moved to the top of his mask and slowly dragged it down to reveal his _face._ She barely had time to process the sharp jawline and the beauty mark next to his perfect lips before his wicked, lopsided grin moved to speak the words, “Come, Sakura.”

And the coil snapped. Sakura wasn’t aware of anything beyond the soothing affirmations and the continued press of his fingers as she writhed helplessly. The pleasure rolled through her whole body, left her spasming and reaching for anything she could grasp. Something cracked, but a warm hand supported her back, holding her as she rode out the final waves of her orgasm.

When the fog cleared, the rosette realized that she was in Kakashi’s arms, splinters of woods surrounding them.

Sakura shyly met Kakashi’s eyes. “Oops.” 

“If you come like that every time, I might need to invest in some sturdier furniture,” Kakashi ribbed with a smirk, and Sakura was immediately enamored by the flash of his perfect white teeth. A little spark of excitement ran through her at the implication of a repeat performance.

“It’s not my fault that the crates lack structural integrity.” Kakashi slowly extracted his fingers from her cunt, and she squirmed as the sensation sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. 

The silver-haired ninja lowered her feet to the ground, and Sakura took a second to stabilize her shaky legs. He pulled her dress back down but was unable to stop himself from squeezing her ass one more time. She wasn’t really sure what to do or say now. _Thank you? I had a great time?_ But Kakashi took one finger and lifted her chin up to look at him. Before she had a chance to process what was happening, his soft lips met hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. When he pulled away, her stomach fluttered with something she couldn't name.

“Happy birthday, Sakura. Go enjoy your party.” 

Sakura couldn’t help the genuine smile that crossed her lips, even as he pulled his mask back up and turned to head back to the bar.

“Hey, sensei?” Kakashi turned around, wearing a curious expression. “Why me?”

Her former sensei gave the lascivious once-over that she had craved earlier in the night. “You have the best ass in Konoha.” 

The softness behind Kakashi’s eyes told Sakura he was only _mostly_ full of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when you all ask me questions about the free use universe, so feel free to throw questions my way!
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr under strangebeautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under strangebeautiful! Come say hi!


End file.
